Renaissance
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Clarke Griffin se retrouve entraîné dans une spirale conjugale infernale jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son salut en la personne d'une jolie brune au doux prénom de Lexa Woods - Clexa AU - ATTENTION SUJET SENSIBLE !
1. Chapitre 1 : Mise en place de l'histoire

**sDisclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Hello ! Je vous présentes ma toutes nouvelles fanfiction AU Clexa ! Comme vous l'aurez vu dans le résumé, l'histoire sa passe de notre temps, dans une société assez aisé. Je dois quand même vous prévenir que je ne mets pas la fiction en M pour rien. Il y aura des scènes de violence ( physiques comme verbales ) ainsi que des thèmes assez tabou ( notament la violence conjugale ainsi que le viol ). Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre sur quatre ! L'histoire est déjà écrite et je publierais un chapitre tout les jours. Bon, j'arrête de parler, je vous laisses découvrir ! Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mise en place de l'histoire**

Plongée dans le noir, la simple lueur de la télévision allumée pour m'éclairer, fixant l'horloge d'un regard vide, je me remémorais cette fameuse conversation qui a fait basculer ma vie tout entière.

 _~ Quelques mois plus tôt ~_

\- _**Tu es l'héritière de la famille Griffin, Clarke ! Tu te dois d'épouser un homme riche et beau afin de perpétuer la lignée des Griffin ! L'héritier Blake fera très bien l'affaire. Il a vingt-trois ans tout comme toi et je suis sûr qu'il sera un mari aimant et un gendre idéal,** _ argumenta ma mère d'une voix froide et posée.

\- _**Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Bellamy ? C'est le frère d'Octavia, ma meilleure amie si tu l'avais oublié ! Je ne le connais presque pas !** _ M'injuriais-je de dégoût en défiant ma mère du regard.

\- _**Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, jeune femme. Notre famille a toujours conserver cette descendance noble, tu ne vas pas la briser maintenant, la lignée des Griffin doit être préservée,**_ cracha ma mère d'une voix glaciale.

Je savais que la discussion était close pour elle, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais plus sur sa décision. Je serrais alors les poings de rage, les larmes aux bords des yeux, plongeant mon océan glacial dans la terre des siens.

\- _**Comme vous voudrez, Mère, mais mon père n'aurait jamais approuvé une telle chose,** _ murmurais-je tout bas avec un certain sourire mesquin avant de claquer la porte du manoir familial.

 _~ Présent ~_

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à avoir Bellamy Blake comme compagnon. Certes, au début, il était gentil, doux, compréhensif et aimant, mais plus les jours passer et plus il me montrait son véritable visage. Le gentil homme que je connaissais depuis quelques mois était devenu mon pire cauchemar. Tout avait commencé alors que nous étions à la plage, un soir d'été. Nous faisions la fête et il avait beaucoup bu avec ses amis. Mon enfer commença à la minute où il m'a vu rendre un sourire à un jeune homme en simple signe de politesse. Le soir, quand nous sommes rentrés, j'ai vécu la pire soirée de ma vie, suivis par beaucoup d'autres. De rage et complètement ivre, il avait commencé à me frapper, toujours à des endroits stratégiques tels que les épaules, le dos, les cuisses et la taille afin qu'on ne remarque rien.

Une fois ma torture terminée, il m'avait pris par la gorge, la serrant de plus en plus avant de plaquer violemment ses lèvres aux miennes sans retenu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et il était bien plus fort physiquement que moi. Je sentais son genou écarté mes cuisses, s'appuyant contre mon intimité sans douceur. Il se retira ensuite de ma bouche, relevant ma robe, baissant ma culotte, me prenant par les cheveux avant de me plaquer contre la table du salon, mon dos rencontrant durement le bois de celle-ci. Les larmes tombèrent de mes yeux tandis que je vis un appétit malsain dans son regard.

\- _**Je vais te faire couiner comme la sale chienne que tu es. Tu m'appartiens, Clarke,** _ avait-il dit juste avant de s'infiltrer en moi sauvagement, déchirant mon hymen avec une telle hargne que j'en avais hurlé de douleur.

Tout en profitant de ma personne, il m'insultait et me rabaissait, cela le faisait vibrer et je pouvais le sentir en moi de plus en plus profondément. Cela dura presque toute la nuit, dans presque toutes les pièces de notre maison, devenue ma prison. Il faisait tout pour me faire sentir comme une moins-que-rien, allant jusqu'à me jeter au sol comme un déchet.

Cela continua encore plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce matin. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau me mettre des coups, il reçut un appel venant de son entreprise. Dix minutes passées au téléphone, il revint vers moi, me prenant par les cheveux avant de me plaquer contre l'évier de la cuisine.

\- _**Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant cinq mois au Japon. Tu ne fais pas de bêtise, hein Clarke ?** _ Sourit-il comme un pervers alors que j'avais envie de vomir.

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête négatif tandis qu'il gémit presque de son pouvoir sur moi.

\- _**Je pars ce soir. Bien sûr, je vais accomplir mon devoir conjugal avant,** _ ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais avant de me déshabiller et de baisser son pantalon.

J'avais alors fermé les yeux pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau sous l'intrusion de son membre en moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il abuser de moi, mais à chaque fois, c'était comme si c'était le cas. Ne trouvant aucune limite à sa cruauté, il m'avait giflé à plusieurs fois avec un sourire satisfait avant de griffer jusqu'au sang mon ventre et mes cuisses, se retirant ensuite avant de me faire agenouiller devant lui. Cela dura plusieurs heures jusqu'à son départ. Je ne pouvais même pas être heureuse de se départ puisque je savais qu'à son retour, mon cauchemar recommencerait.

 _~ ~ ~ **CLEXA**_

Me voilà donc recroquevillé sur mon canapé, observant la télévision sans vraiment la voir. Les larmes que je retenais depuis le début de la journée tombèrent en torrent sur mes joues tandis que je m'allongeais sur mon canapé, étouffant mes cris de douleur et de désespoir dans un cousin avant de m'endormir, priant pour que mon enfer cesse.

Je me relevais en sursaut alors que l'on venait de sonner à ma porte, je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me réveiller et vis qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. J'enfilai donc mes pantoufles avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je soufflais un coup, essayant de me donner du courage avant d'installer un faux sourire sur mon visage et d'ouvrir la porte de ma prison. Je vis soudainement un jeune homme plutôt grand et le crâne chauve sur le pas de ma porte. Il avait une carrure imposante tandis que je pus découvrir des tatouages sur son bras et sur son visage.

\- _**Euh… Je crois que je me suis trompé de maison,** _ dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Je ne réagis pas de suite, surprise de sa voix forte, mais particulièrement chaleureuse. J'eus un petit sourire, qui se dissimula vite par une expression neutre. J'allais lui répondre quand une douce voix m'en empêcha sous le regard désolé du grand colosse.

\- _**Lincoln, c'est à côté,** _ se révéla alors une jeune femme brune, venant se poser à côté du dénommé Lincoln.

Le géant observa la _femme_ avant de me regarder en rougissant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en s'excusant à nouveau et se dirigea vers la maison à droite de la nôtre.

\- _**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mon frère, il ne voulait pas vous déranger,** _ sourit-elle ensuite en plongeant pour la première fois ses émeraudes dans mon océan.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle rougit avant de me sourire sincèrement. Cela me surprit, si bien que j'eut du mal à garder une expression neutre. Je l'observais de haut en bas alors qu'elle faisait de même à mon insu. Elle portait une chemise de couleur unie bordeaux, un jean slim qui épouser parfaitement ses formes ainsi qu'une paire de baskets noire ornées de motifs dorés. Sa chevelure était typée et possédait des tresses tribales qui ajouter un certain charme à la jeune femme. À l'instant où je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, un sourire timide, mais authentique se dessina sur ses lèvres roses et charnues.

\- _**Lexa Woods,**_ m'apprit-elle en me tendant la main.

\- _**Clarke Griffin, enchantée,** _ répondis-je en la lui serrant, partageant son sourire. _**Je vous offre un café ou autre chose ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander en déliant ma main de la sienne.

\- _**Lincoln a besoin de moi pour l'emménagement, mais je pense que ça ira s'il se passe de mon aide le temps d'un café,** _ ricana Lexa en avançant dans mon salon alors que je m'étais effacé pour la laisser entrer.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous, m'adossant à celle-ci en observant un peu plus Lexa. Elle était vraiment belle. J'écarquillais les yeux à mes pensées et l'image de Bellamy s'insinua à mon esprit, me faisant frissonner de dégoût et de peur. Je réussis, selon moi, à le cacher à mon invité. Je repris donc mes esprits, adressant un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme qui venait de poser à nouveau son regard sur moi. Je la guidais dans l'habitacle, me rendant dans la cuisine alors qu'elle me suivait de très près. Je pouvais même sentir la chaleur réconfortante de son corps dans mon dos. Je souris en coin à cette constatation en entrant dans la cuisine, réprimant un frisson, me rappelant des évènements que m'avait fait subir Bellamy quelques heures plus tôt. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bar. Tandis qu'elle s'installait confortablement, je sortis du frigo ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir réaliser les boissons.

\- _**C'est une très belle maison que vous avez là, Clarke,** _ murmura-t-elle alors que je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur moi.

\- _**En effet, la maison idéale, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre avec de l'amertume dans la voix. Si tu le veux bien, Lexa, pas la peine de me vouvoyer, cela me rappelle trop ma mère et ses manières. Après tout nous devons avoir le même âge,** _ essayais-je de rire en me tournant vers elle, une bière à la main.

Elle fixa la boisson pour ensuite me regarder, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

\- **_Comment tu as deviné que je préférais la bière ?_** Me questionna-t-elle en prenant la boisson avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- _**Instinct féminin,**_ souris-je malicieusement avant de faire comme elle, grimaçant au goût de ma boisson.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde, ni de boire de la bière. Je me trompe ?** Distingua-t-elle en me fixant étrangement.

\- _**Pas vraiment, non. Comment dire... Mon concubin est très possessif,** _ lui répondis-je évasivement, le regard ailleurs.

Elle ne répondit pas, avalant de nouveau une gorgée de bière puis une autre. Je tournais mon regard vers l'extérieur, voyant la grande piscine par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le vent faisait s'envoler quelques feuilles du sol qui terminèrent leur course dans le ciel.

\- _**Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être libre, pouvoir m'envoler et ne rien regretter,** _ soufflais-je doucement sans m'en rendre compte.

\- _**Tu n'es pas heureuse ici, cela est flagrant. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais être libre, Clarke,** _ me répondit-elle sous mon regard choquée.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le salon. Je la suivis du regard avant de la rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna, m'offrit un merveilleux sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi, posant ses lèvres sur ma joue dans un baiser doux. Mes joues s'enflammèrent à cette action alors qu'elle se retira, souriant simplement. Reprenant mes esprits en la voyant ouvrir ma porte d'entrée, je lui rendis son sourire.

\- _**Si tu veux venir me rendre visite, tu sais où j'habite. Pour répondre à ta question indirecte, j'ai vingt-cinq ans,** _ souffla-t-elle malicieusement avant de sortir de ma maison et de prendre le chemin de la sienne, faisant de grands signes à son frère.

Mon regard ne la lâcha pas tout le long du chemin entre nos maisons, si bien qu'elle se tournât un moment vers moi, se sentant sans doute observer. Elle m'offrit de nouveau un sourire et disparut de ma vue. Je soufflais, restant un instant début devant mon perron avant de retourner dans ma prison.

* * *

 _ **Voilà Voilà ! Alors votre verdict ? Dites moi tout en review ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Moment Clexa ! **_

_**On se retrouve demain pour le deuxième chapitre ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous le Clexakru :***_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Commencer à vivre

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le Clexakru ! :D Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier ( 5000 mots à peu près ), j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long pour vous :3 On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Chapitre 2 : Commencer à vivre**

Quelques jours passèrent sans que je ne puisse revoir Lexa, mais elle ne quittait pas mes pensées. Cependant, mes cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas de me faire passer des nuits blanches. Un soir, alors que je venais de faire un autre cauchemar, où plutôt j'avais revu un de mes souvenirs avec Bellamy en rêve, je suis sortie dans mon jardin avec une couverture et un thé avant de m'installer dans le hamac deux places que nous possédions. Je soufflais de solitude, en ayant marre de cette situation. Même quand il n'était pas là, mon bourreau ne faisait que hanter mes rêves. Je fermais les yeux, ne retenant plus mes larmes qui dévalée sur mes joues.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où peut-être des heures, alors que je resserrais mes jambes vers ma poitrine. Je sursautais néanmoins, me redressant vivement en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais pour voir qui était la personne qui m'avait dérangé et fut surprise de voir Lexa, les yeux dégoulinant d'inquiétude. Je ne pus me retenir et m'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant de plus en plus forts. Elle s'assied donc sur le hamac et me prit dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux doucement en me disant des mots réconfortant.

\- _**Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre contre lui, Clarke. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre parcelle de larme sur ton visage à l'avenir,**_ chuchota-t-elle doucement en prenant mon visage en coupe, effaçant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Je fus surprise de ses paroles. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose ? Évidemment, je suis brisé et tout le monde aurait pu le voir. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Comprenant mon interrogation, elle plongea ses émeraudes dans mon océan à nouveau.

\- _**J'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas heureuse, Clarke. Cela s'est avéré vérifiable quand tu m'as tendu la main l'autre jour, j'ai pu apercevoir un bleu sur ton poignet, m'informa-t-elle, prenant mon bras avant de soulever ma chemise de nuit,** _ dévoilant effectivement un bleu en forme de doigts. _**Je ne supporte pas la violence conjugale. Je te promets de tout faire pour t'apprendre à avoir plus confiance en toi afin que tu puisses te défendre. S'il le faut, je serai ton pilier,** _ continua-t-elle, me serrant de plus en plus contre elle.

Je ne répondis que par un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement avant de profiter de la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme et du vent caressant mes cheveux. Je m'endormis finalement en quelques minutes me sentant en sécurité.

 _~ ~ ~ **CLEXA** ~ ~ ~_

Deux jours après cet épisode, nous avions convenu de nous retrouver tous les matins chez elle vers huit heures pour commencer mon entraînement. Je n'avais bien évidemment pas dormi de la nuit et j'avais la tête d'un zombie, mais après une douche bien chaude et rapide, j'avais un teint plus frais et pouvais donc commencer ma journée. J'enfilais un ensemble jogging, nouais mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner en double vitesse, ayant bien trop hâte de revoir Lexa. Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalait, j'enfilais mes baskets et sorties de ma maison pour me rendre dans la sienne. Je frappais donc à la porte et fus accueillit par Lincoln en uniforme de policier. Je fronçais des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment.

\- _**Lexa t'expliquera. Bonne journée, Clarke,** _ me dit-il simplement avant de sortir de sa maison, sous mon regard surpris.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la main de Lexa sur mon épaule. Je me tournais, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle m'invita avant toute chose à entrer, ce que je fis avant de me tourner vers elle.

\- _**Lincoln et moi sommes dans la police. Il est dans la garde du matin tandis que je suis dans celle de nuit. Je suis le commandant de sa brigade,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Soudainement, je sentis la panique m'envahir alors qu'une pensée s'insinua dans ma tête.

\- _**Désolé de te demander ça, mais tu ne répéteras rien de ce que tu as vu n'est-ce pas Lexa ?** _ Lui demandais-je timidement, triturant mes doigts en baissant la tête.

\- _**Je n'ai pas de preuves et le bleu sur ton poignet pourrait être fait par quelque chose d'autres, alors non, tu peux me faire confiance, Clarke. Je ne dirais rien, à part s'il recommence et que je peux en avoir la preuve,**_ me dit-elle sans détour en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Merci, Lexa,**_ souris-je en osant un petit regard vers elle et je vis qu'elle souriait malgré tout.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, elle frappa dans ses mains de contentement, me faisant sursauté.

\- _**Je vais t'apprendre les bases de la défense en premier lieu, tu en auras bien plus besoin que celles de l'attaque. Je vais évaluer tes compétences d'abord, histoire de voir ce dont tu es capable. Je ne serais pas tendre avec toi, Clarke. Je préfère te le dire tout de suite,**_ dit-elle tout à fait sérieusement en prenant une pose de combat.

Je soufflais, comprenant que je devais vraiment essayer de la toucher. J'essayai de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais elle attrapa ma jambe en plein vol, me faisant prendre l'équilibre et je tombais sur le sol durement. Ignorant la douleur de la chute, je me relevais, déterminée, avant de revenir à la charge. Plus je lui donner des coups et plus elle me mettait au tapis. Alors que je venais de rencontrer le sol pour la vingtième fois au moins, elle me tendis la main pour que je puisse me relever avec son aide. Souriant malicieusement, je pris la main tendue en toute innocence avant de tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, faisant basculer Lexa au-dessus de moi. D'un coup de rein bien placer, je retournais nos positions afin d'être au-dessus d'elle. Je souris de mon initiative avant de le perdre suite à la distance de nos visages. En effet, nous étions si proches l'une de l'autre que je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée sur mes lèvres. Passant sa main sur ma joue, jouant avec mes cheveux, elle me sourit pleinement.

\- _**Je vois que tu as plus de ressources que ce que tu ne laisses paraître,**_ s'amusa-t-elle en enroulant son doigt dans ma mèche. _**Mais je suis pleine de ressources également,**_ murmura-t-elle doucement avant de poser ses mains sur ma taille.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle retourna notre position initiale. Alors qu'elle était au-dessus de moi, quelque chose se réveilla à l'intérieur de moi, une chaleur agréable au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Le désir. Je ne l'avais plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'étais avec Bellamy et cela me fit peur. Elle dut le remarquer puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils, posant son front sur le mien en soupirant. Elle m'offrit alors un magnifique sourire avant de se relever et de me tendre à nouveau la main. Avec un petit sourire timide, je la pris afin de me relever. Sans plus de cérémonie, nous recommencions notre séance comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _~ ~ ~ **CLEXA** ~ ~ ~_

Les jours se ressemblaient de plus en plus. J'entrais chez Lincoln et Lexa au petit matin et y ressortait que très tard le soir, m'endormant épuisé sur mon canapé. Je n'avais plus le courage de revenir dans la chambre, trop de mauvais souvenirs revenaient me hanter. Un matin, ce fut Lexa qui vint me chercher, sonnant à la porte. Je lui avais ouvert avec un petit sourire encore fatigué et elle avait remarqué ma couche de fortune alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, de tout ranger. Elle s'était avancée doucement vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, comprenant mon mal-être. J'avais fondu en larmes dans son cou, me rattachant à elle comme à un canot de sauvetage. Nous n'avions pas fait d'entraînement ce jour-là. Nous n'avions fait que discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'elle et de sa vie.

\- _**Dit-moi, Lex', tu aimes les femmes pas vrai ?**_ Lui demandais-je de but en blanc comme si cela était normal et ça l'était entre nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de prise de tête.

\- _**Je vois que tu m'as percé à jour,**_ ricana-t-elle, amusé de ma soudaine question. _**Qu'est-ce qui m'as trompé ? Mes vêtements ? Mon allure ?** _ Surenchérit-elle avec amusement, me faisant sourire.

\- _**Plutôt ton comportement, vis-à-vis de moi, je veux dire,** _ avouais-je d'une petite voix, gênée.

\- _**Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'en effet, tu es mon type de femmes. Enfin, si type, j'avais. On va plutôt dire que j'ai flasher sur toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Tu pourras demander à Lincoln, je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler de toi,**_ soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne répondis pas puisque je n'avais rien trouvé à dire. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Son sourire en coin me faisait chavirer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les femmes avant, n'ayant eu que Bellamy en tant que petit ami, alors je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'étais en train de tomber raide dingue de Lexa.

\- _**Tu es déjà sortie avec des femmes avant, Clarke ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je fus étonnée de cette question, écarquillant les yeux un instant sous le regard amusé de la brune avant de me reprendre.

\- _**Je t'avouerais que je n'ai eu que Bellamy. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec lui et je ne l'aime même pas,**_ soupirais-je, dépitée de cette situation grotesque du pseudo-parfait couple.

\- _**Il faut que je te monte ce que c'est de sortir avec une femme alors,** _ répondit-elle de but en blanc, nullement choquée de ma révélation. _**Je te propose de venir boire un verre dans un bar demain soir ?**_ Me proposa-t-elle munie de son plus beau sourire aguicheur.

Je sentis mes joues me brûlait alors qu'elle me regarder. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait me dévorer et cela me plaisait étrangement.

\- _**Ce n'est pas l'envie de prendre un verre en ta compagnie qui me manque, Lex', mais Bellamy a des relations partout en ville, si on me voit en dehors de la maison et en plus accompagnée, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il va faire,** _ avouais-je d'une petite voix apeurée qui me faisait franchement pitié à cet instant.

\- _**Je t'assure qu'il ne saura rien. Je possède une moto comme moyen de déplacement et je pense qu'avec le casque, personne ne pourra te reconnaître, mais je t'assure que tu ne risques rien avec moi, Clarke,**_ dit-elle avec assurance, retrouvant son air sérieux.

\- _**D'accord,**_ souris-je devant son regard surpris de mon acceptation si rapide.

\- _**Parfait,** _ ricana-t-elle en me dévorant littéralement des yeux. _**Ce n'est qu'une sortie entre filles après tout,** _ me susurra-t-elle chaudement en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me sentis toute bizarre devant son regard de prédatrice. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Bellamy. Il n'y avait pas la même intensité dans leur regard. Là où je ne voyais qu'une envie animale de me posséder chez mon conjoint, je me surpris à ressentir à nouveau du désir devant le regard de Lexa. J'irai même dire que j'aurais voulu qu'elle me fasse l'amour sur ce canapé. Je n'avais pas honte de ce que je ressentais, mais ma peur envers Bellamy était encore très présente et Lexa le savait parfaitement. Je fixais alors nos mains l'une sur l'autre avant de plonger mon océan dans ses émeraudes. Je découvris un sourire authentique sur ses lèvres, que j'eus envie d'embrasser sur le moment.

Malgré ma peur, je m'approchais dangereusement des lèvres pulpeuses de la belle brune. Elle ne réagissait pas, attendant en souriant simplement. Alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle s'avança imperceptiblement afin de voler mes lèvres. Cela fut tout d'abord hésitant, mais après un second contact entre nos lèvres, sa main vint se poser derrière ma nuque, me rapprochant d'elle. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle souriait pendant notre échange, ce qui fit colorer mes joues de rouge. Sans me brusquer plus, elle dénoua ses lèvres des miennes en se les léchant automatiquement avec le bout de sa langue. Ce geste ne put qu'allumer une flamme en moi. J'en profitai qu'elle soit encore à ma portée pour poser doucement, mais fermement, ma main sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à rejoindre mes lèvres sous son gémissement de contentement.

Basculant au-dessus de moi, elle s'était étalée de tout son long sur mon corps, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je perdais mes mains dans sa chevelure typée tandis que ses bras m'encerclèrent la taille doucement et avec tendresse. Nous restions comme ça pour le restant de la journée, Lexa au-dessus de moi, son visage caché dans mon cou et mes mains caressant doucement sa chevelure. J'y étais à ma place, ici dans ses bras, si bien qu'aucune pensée négative n'existât plus. Il n'y avait plus que la chaleur agréable du corps de la belle brune contre le mien et de sa respiration dans mon cou. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

 _~ ~ ~ **CLEXA** ~ ~ ~_

Le lendemain soir n'arriva pas assez rapidement à mon goût. Lincoln était venu me tenir compagnie, sachant ce que sa sœur avait prévu pour nous ce soir. Il essayait de me distraire et de me calmer, étant toujours nerveuse. On avait appris à se connaître et je dois bien avouer qu'ils ne sont pas frères et sœur pour rien. Ils n'aiment peut-être pas les mêmes choses, mais ils restent très soudés. Nous étions autour d'un verre, en plein milieu d'après-midi, dans ma cuisine et il me faisait beaucoup rire en me racontant les exploits de sa sœur quand elle était plus jeune.

\- _**Au lycée, elle s'est endormie pendant un court et pas moyen de la réveiller ! Je te jure ! La prof est arrivée parce que mademoiselle ronfler et faisait donc rire toute la classe contre son grès,** _ rigola-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- _**Comment a fait votre prof pour la réveiller ?**_ Lui demandais-je toute aussi hilare que lui, une bière à la main.

\- _**Elle a donné un coup de livre sur la table, comme tout professeur ferait, mais cela ne l'a pas réveillé ! Elle est donc sortie cinq minutes de la salle de classe avant de revenir un grand verre d'eau à la main. Je pense que la suite, tu peux la deviner,** _ termina-t-il en s'esclaffant à ce souvenir.

J'explosais de rire après quelques minutes, le temps de me reproduire la scène puis ensuite, la vue d'une Lexa, la chemise toute mouillée me fit rougir immédiatement. Je cachais mes rougeurs par des rires.

Le reste de la journée se passa exactement dans la même ambiance. Nous avions commandé des pizzas en regardant la série " Fear the Walking Dead ".

\- _**Tu ne trouves pas qu'Alicia ressemble étrangement à Lexa ?** _ Sourit-il en observant l'écran et le moment où Alicia sautait de l'espèce de bateau pour se faire engloutir par la mer.

\- _**C'est-ce que j'allais dire ! Elles ont la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux magnifiquement verts presque envoûtant, mais, si je peux me permettre, Lexa est quand même beaucoup plus belle qu'Alicia.**_

\- _**Elles ont le même caractère aussi ! Je suis sûr que Lexa ferait tout pour protéger la femme qu'elle aime tout comme Alicia le fait avec sa famille,** _ murmura-t-il toujours ses yeux fixer sur l'écran, mais j'eus l'impression que cette phrase m'était également destinée.

Tournant la tête vers le colosse, je pus voir un mystérieux sourire sur ses lèvres avant que je n'aperçoive l'heure sur le pendule murale accroché au-dessus de l'écran télé. Je me relevais alors en vitesse, me dirigeant vers l'étage.

\- _**Tu peux continuer sans moi, Lincoln ! Je vais me préparer, je vais être en retard sinon !** _ Lui criais-je de la chambre avant de claquer la porte de celle-ci.

Ouvrant mon armoire, j'observais d'un œil attentif mes différents habits et choisis, après un certain moment, une tenue légère et décontractée. Après tout, je ne savais pas où elle avait prévu de m'emmener et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Lexa d'aller dans des restaurants chics. Je sortis un top transparent blanc possédant un décolleté simple. Le top était orné de paillettes roses ce qui ajoutait une touche de brillance à ce blanc immaculé. Je jetais la première pièce de ma tenue sur mon lit avant de choisir un pantalon slim noir possédant une ceinture rouge ornée d'une boucle en métal de couleur doré. L'habit se retrouva à côté du top avant que je ne me mette à genoux pour chercher la paire de chaussures parfaite. Mon choix se posa sur des escarpins vernis rouges avec peu de talons. Je souris en prenant les chaussures, attrapant vite fait un ensemble plutôt sexy de sous-vêtement et alla directement prendre une douche. Alors que j'allais entrer sous la cabine, une sonnette retentit. Je sortis la tête de la pièce hurlant à mon ami d'ouvrir avant de commencer à me laver.

Je soufflais un bon coup, me regardant dans le miroir de la chambre avant de me diriger vers la porte et de descendre les escaliers, rejoignant la fraternité dans mon salon. Je crus que ma bouche allait se décrocher en voyant la tenue de Lexa. Elle portait une chemise rouge bordeaux sans manches, révélant les muscles saillants de ses bras et des abdos bien dessinés, un pantalon noir slim qui épouser parfaitement les courbes de son corps et une paire d'escarpins noir vernis sans talon. Remontant mon regard vers son visage, je pus voir un maquillage légèrement noir au-dessus de ses yeux, faisant impression d'un masque de peinture autour de ceux-ci. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement plus ondulés que d'habitude, lui donnant une allure stricte, mais royale. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

\- _**Tu es tout simplement magnifique, Clarke,** _ murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire comblé.

\- _**Je te retourne le compliment, Lex', tu es sublime,** _ souris-je en prenant doucement la main qu'elle me tendait.

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison quand la voix de Lincoln retentit.

- _ **Passez une bonne soirée, les filles. Ne faites pas de folies hein,** _ sourit-il en nous observant, amusé.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien au premier rendez-vous,**_ lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant que nous ne sortions de l'habitacle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa moto qu'elle enfourcha avec sensualité tout en me tendant un casque. Je le pris, lui souris, posai le casque sur ma tête avant de monter derrière la motarde, posant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle démarra en trombe, me forçant à resserrer mon emprise autour de sa taille. Malgré que j'étais collé à son dos, je pouvais voir le grand sourire qu'elle arborait depuis ma position. Je souris malicieusement avant de passer mes mains en dessous de sa chemise, collant mes mains chaudes à ses flans, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit gémissement de surprise, mais aussi de plaisirs. J'enlevais mes mains pendant une autre accélération.

Nous nous dirigions vers le centre de la ville, pouvant emprunter les petites rues avec facilité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle stoppa la moto devant un bar. Je descendis de l'engin, enlevant le casque avant d'observer l'endroit. Il était plutôt accueillant pour un bar de ruelle. Je sentis la main de Lexa dans la mienne avant de me sentir tirer en avant avec elle. Je la suivis alors qu'on entrait dans le bar. Je crus halluciner quand je vis, à l'entrée de celui-ci en tant que videuse, une très belle femme. Elle était un peu plus grande que Lexa, possédant cependant la même carrure, les mêmes traits du visage et la même chevelure que ma cavalière. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle offrit un sourire en coin à la brune avant de me regarder de haut en bas. Je me sentais mal à l'aise devant son regard imposant et insistant.

\- _**Anya, tu pourrais arrêter de la fixer comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ?**_ Grogna Lexa méchamment en observant la dénommé Anya d'un œil noir.

\- _**Désolé, Lex', mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu nous ramènes une si belle femme,** _ sourit-elle, continuant de me dévisager sans gène. _**Pas que tes autres conquêtes soient impossibles à reluquée,** _ s'amusa-t-elle, tournant enfin son regard sur ma cavalière.

\- _**Tu me gaves, Anya ! Tu es sûr qu'on est jumelles ? Non, parce que je ne suis pas aussi chiante que toi !** _ Cracha violemment Lexa, en colère.

\- _**Vous êtes jumelles ?!** _ M'exclamais-je complétement étonné d'une telle nouvelle.

- _ **Oui, mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Lexa pense qu'on est de fausses jumelles,**_ me répondit gentiment Anya, m'offrant un petit sourire.

Je vis Lexa levé les yeux au ciel avant d'entrée dans le bar, passant en bousculant sa sœur d'un coup d'épaule bien placé.

\- _**C'est qu'elle a un sale caractère ma Sis',** _ s'amusa de nouveau la brune, suivant des yeux sa jumelle avant de les reposer sur moi. _**Ne la lâche pas. Je veux dire, elle se met dans cet état que très peu de fois, son cœur t'a choisi, jeune demoiselle. Ne le brise pas, sinon je te brise les jambes,**_ m'avertit-elle avec grand sourire sadique, ce qui me fit reculer d'un pas.

\- _**C'est noté,** _ lui répondis-je simplement avant d'aller rejoindre Lexa dans le bar.

Je retrouvais Lexa, assise à une table, discutant avec deux brunes. La jalousie s'insinua en moi quand elle sourit avec affection à une des brunes. Je m'avançais vers elles, posant un magnifique sourire hypocrite avant d'avoir le choc de ma vie. Alors que ma compagne m'invitait à m'asseoir, je posais mon regard sur les deux brunes en face de nous.

\- _**Octavia ?!** _ M'exclamais-je, choquée de trouver ma meilleure amie dans un tel endroit.

\- _**Clarke ?!** _ Répondit-elle en même temps que moi, toute aussi choquée.

\- _**Donc, vous vous connaissez,** _ déclara Lexa, nous observant étrangement.

\- _**Octavia est ma meilleure amie, Lexa,** _ souris-je à la belle brune qui faisait presque la tête.

\- _**Je rencontre enfin la meilleure amie d'Octavia, c'est un honneur,** _ intervint la brune à côté de ma meilleure amie.

- _ **Clarke, je te présente Raven Reyes, c'est... Euh... Ma petite amie,**_ m'apprit-elle rouge comme une tomate.

\- _**Et ce gars sur qui tu depuis un moment ? Lincoln...**_

Ne terminant pas ma phrase, je posais un regard surpris et plein de reproches sur Lexa. Je serrais les poings sous la table, me sentant trahit. Octavia a dû lui dire où j'habitais. Je ne sais pas comment elle a sus pour son frère, mais tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Lexa, ce que je croyais sincère, elle n'était finalement là que pour démasquée Bellamy. Ne pouvais plus en supporté d'avantage, je me levais sous les protestations de mes amies avant de rejoindre les toilettes, posant mes mains à plat sur l'évier. Des larmes de colère et de trahison s'installèrent sur mes joues et je ne pus stopper ce flot de tristesse. Je relevais les yeux en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir avant que le verrou ne se bloque.

\- _**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Clarke. Lincoln est vraiment l'ex d'Octavia, mais je ne le savais que depuis peu et elle ne m'a rien dit sur ta position avec ton mec. Elle ne doit même pas le savoir. Il faudra que tu lui en parles. Elle doit savoir, c'est ta meilleure amie,** _ s'approcha Lexa, posant ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- _**C'est aussi son frère, Lexa. Bellamy est le frère d'Octavia. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle vénère son frère,**_ murmurais-je en observant le reflet de la belle brune derrière moi en m'appuyant un peu plus contre son corps.

\- _**Cela ne sera pas facile, certes, mais tu es obligé de le lui dire. C'est un monstre,** _ murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur mes bras, caressant mes mains avec tendresse.

\- _**Tu as sans doutes raison, Lexa, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer. Je n'aurais pas le courage de le lui dire seule,** _ dis-je d'une petite voix en me retournant dans ses bras, me retrouvant contre sa poitrine, posant ma tête sur celle-ci.

\- _**Tu ne seras pas seule Clarke, je serais là, je t'ai promis de te protéger et saches que rien de ce que je t'ai dit n'est un mensonge, j'ai vraiment l'intention de te protéger et de t'aim...**_

Je relevais la tête sous les mots qu'elle allait dire. J'eus un immense sourire avant de lui dérober ses lèvres doucement pour notre plus grand bonheur. Elle me souleva en passant ses mains sous mes cuisses avant de me poser sur le bord de l'évier, se posant entre mes jambes que je refermer dans son dos afin de la maintenir plus contre moi. Ses baisers prirent possession de mon cou, mordillant gentiment ma peau afin de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Je sentis sa langue chaude sur la base de mon cou et ne pue retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Malheureusement, notre petit moment dans notre monde s'écourta quand la poignée des toilettes s'abaissa et que quelqu'un voulut entrer. J'entendis des jurons derrière la porte et reconnue la voix d'Octavia. Lexa dut la reconnaître également puisqu'elle m'aida à descendre du lavabo avant de s'avancer vers la porte, ouvrant à la furie qui me servait de meilleure amie.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On aurait dit que vous faisiez des trucs louches là-dedans,** _ suspecta la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils en posant son regard sur moi.

\- _**Je pense que Clarke à quelque chose à te dire, Octavia. Un conseil, croit là et soutient là,**_ ajouta Lexa à l'intention de la brune pétillante avant d'emmener Raven par le bras, laissant à Octavia le loisir d'entrer à son tour dans les toilettes.

Je n'osais pas croiser le regard de ma meilleure amie, sachant qu'elle se posait énormément de question. Elle s'approcha doucement vers moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras sous mon regard surpris.

\- _**Je suis désolé, Clarke,** _ murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

\- _**Octavia, tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi t'excuser ?** _ Lui demandais-je, incertaine.

\- _**Depuis que tu es avec mon frère, je ne suis pas venu te voir. Quand tu m'as dit au début de votre relation que tu n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour voir tes amies, j'aurais dû insister,** _ s'explique-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Je compris qu'elle ne savait vraiment rien de toute mon histoire avec son frère. Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- _**Octavia, je ne t'ai rien envoyé en message, ni en appel depuis que je suis avec ton frère. C'est lui qui a dû te l'envoyer avec mon téléphone portable avant de le casser. Je sais que tu ne vas surement pas me croire, mais Bellamy me fait vivre un enfer depuis qu'on est ensemble. Il est jaloux et possessif, je n'ai rien le droit de faire en dehors de sortir avec lui. Il m'a rangé au rang de femme objets, Octavia.**_

\- _**On parle de mon frère, Clarke, comment peux-tu dire ça de lui ?** _ Questionna-t-elle avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- _**C'est la vérité, Octavia ! Il faut que tu me croies ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me faire de telles choses sinon !**_ Criais-je de colère en montrant mes avant-bras couverts de griffures, de bleus et de coupures en tous genre.

En fixant mes bras, je vis le teint de ma meilleure amie devenir blafard. Elle se dirigea comme une automate vers un évier avant d'avaler de grandes gorgées d'eau. La voyant faire, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle me prit de nouveau dans ses bras, me serrant avec plus de force qu'avant. Elle était en colère, je pouvais le sentir. Je me tendis en sentant sa prise se resserrer sur mon corps et elle se recula vivement en le ressentant, découvrant mon visage crispé et apeuré.

\- _**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Clarke,** _ me dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant de moi.

\- _**Il... Il m'a violé tous les jours depuis que je suis avec lui, Octavia. Ne le dis à personne, je ne veux pas que Lexa le saches,** _ murmurais-je, la voix éteinte, m'accroupissant par terre, la tête entre les jambes.

\- _**Je vais chercher Lexa, Clarke. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien, mais il faut faire quelque chose pour ta situation,**_ me répondit-elle, s'accroupissant à côté de moi avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de sortir des toilettes.

À peine, quelques minutes plus tard, je pus ressentir l'aura réconfortante de Lexa autour de moi, elle venait de poser ses mains sur mes bras, caressant ma peau pleine de cicatrice avec tendresse. Ce geste me rassura, je relevais la tête, découvrant un regard vert inquiet en face de moi. Elle m'aida à me relever puis me prit dans ses bras. Elle s'excusa envers le jeune couple avant que l'on ne se dirige vers la sortie, retournant chez elle, n'ayant pas la force de revenir dans ma prison. Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa dans son lit, m'invitant à venir me coucher à côté d'elle. Cependant, il fallait que je me vide la tête le plus vite possible. Lexa le devina, fut compréhensive et me laissa prendre une douche.

Je laissais l'eau brûlante nettoyer mon corps jusqu'à la limite de la brûlure, mais je ne ressentais pas cela comme une douleur, mais plutôt comme une purification. L'eau brûlait le mal que j'avais vécu, les abus et la violence de Bellamy sur ma personne. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau coulait sur mon corps, je revoyais mon passé sous forme de flash. N'y tenant plus, je m'écroulais à genoux sur le carrelage de la douche, relâchant la pression de la soirée et me promettant de ne plus me laisser faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de la cabine, déterminé, et m'installai auprès de Lexa qui sembler dormir. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour que deux orbes verts me scrutent avec une intensité hors norme. Je souris en sentant les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulaient autour de ma taille avant de me tourner sur le côté afin de garder un contact visuel avec la belle brune. Elle sourit tendrement en se penchant un peu plus vers moi, se retrouvant très près de mon visage. À quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, elle se stoppa avant de se mordre la lèvre avec sensualité.

\- _**Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on va t'aider à t'en débarrasser,** _ m'annonça-t-elle avec assurance avant de prendre mes lèvres doucement.

* * *

 _ **Voilà Voilà ! Alors pas trop long ? Vous l'avez aimé ? Dites moi tout tout tout ! :D Je sais qu'il y en as qui vont se poser beaucoup de question, je vous répondrais comme je pourrais en fin de chapitre prochain ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Discussion Clarke/Lincoln, passé de Lexa, retour de Bellamy ( Il risque d'être encore plus long que celui-ci, je verrais bien comment je vais couper les deux derniers chapitres xD )**_

* * *

 _ **Bye le Clexakru ;)**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hors-jeu

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Clexakru un jour Clexakru toujours ! xD Bonsoir bonsoir, je suis en forme, vous avez même pas idée xD Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fiction :) Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle plait à beaucoup d'entre vous ! :D Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;) Le dernier chapitre arrivera demain vers minuit et demi comme tous les chapitres jusqu'à présent :) Régalez-vous bien avec celui-ci :) ENJOY !

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Je voulais un peu éclaircir une chose du chapitre précédent : Clarke tombe assez vite sous le charme de Lexa. Elle n'a connu que la violence et la brutalité avec Bellamy, le côté protecteur de Lexa est une vraie bouffée d'air pour elle. Donc voilà, je ne vous en dis pas trop, le reste de l'explication est dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Chapitre 3 : Hors-jeu**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la soirée au bar. Ma relation avec Lexa ne faisait que s'améliorer. On osait beaucoup plus s'embrasser devant son frère qui était le seul au courant de notre relation assez particulière. Au début, il n'était pas pour, mais pas contre non plus. Il m'avait pris à part de Lexa afin de me parler sérieusement de cette relation assez ambiguë, surtout que j'étais encore en couple avec Bellamy.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

Je suivis avec appréhension Lincoln dans sa chambre qui, une fois arrivé à celle-ci, m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit avant de s'installer à mes côtés, me regardant avec sérieux.

\- **D'accord, alors je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, Lincoln, mais je suis innocente,** plaidais-je avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Cela eut l'effet escompté quand il m'offrit un sourire amusé accompagné d'un petit rire.

\- _**Je voulais juste te parler de votre relation à toi et à Lexa.**_ _ **Elle est assez particulière, tu ne**_ _ **pourras**_ _ **pas mentir**_ _ **sur ça**_ _ **.**_ _ **Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu continues d'entretenir une relation comme celle-ci avec ma sœur alors que tu es encore en couple,**_ me dit-il avec sérieux, mais toujours avec un ton très doux.

\- _**Sincèrement, Lincoln, je ne sais pas.**_ _ **Je me sens bien avec Lexa.**_ _ **Je sais ce que tu penses et cela n'est pas vrai.**_ _ **Enfin, au début, je pensais comme toi, que je m'attachais à Lexa parce qu'elle m'aidait avec ma situation, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ça.**_ _ **Je n'ai peut-être jamais connu le véritable amour, mais je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour ta sœur, Lincoln.**_ _ **Je ne cherche pas qu'à me sortir d'une situation difficile avec l'aide d'une policière,**_ lui avouais-je en fixant son armoire en face de nous.

\- _**Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle,**_ devina-t-il avant même que je ne le fasse moi-même.

Je le fixais avec de grands yeux avant de soupirer et de sourire en coin. Il avait raison, j'étais tombé amoureuse de Lexa sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- _**Clarke, il faut que tu sois en courant du passé de Lexa afin de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait plus s'attacher avant de te rencontrer.**_ _ **Je sais que ma sœur ne te le dira jamais de son plein grès alors je vais m'en charger,**_ me prévint-il avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressembler pas.

\- _**I** ** _l_ n'y a pas que toi qui as vécu des choses horribles. **__**Nos parents sont morts quand nous étions tous jeunes et c'est nos grands-parents qui nous ont élevés.**_ _ **Seulement, ils étaient de la vieille époque.**_ _ **Ils nous battaient régulièrement quand nous n'étions pas sages.**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **prenait plus de**_ _ **coups**_ _ **que Lexa et moi.**_ _ **Elle n'a que quelques heures d'avance sur Lexa, mais elle était déjà assez forte pour subir les coups de nos grands-parents alors qu'elles n'avaient que dix ans.**_ _ **Lexa lui en veut toujours de s'être interposé,**_ sourit-il faiblement devant de tels souvenirs. _**Quand elle a eu dix-sept ans, Lexa a enfin avoué qu'elle aimait les filles.**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **et moi, on le savait depuis qu'elle avait treize ans. C**_ _ **omment ne pas le remarquer quand ta sœur n'arrêtes pas de reluquer des filles au collège ?**_ Ricana-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire également.

\- _**Quand nos grands-parents l'ont découvert, étant très catholiques et homophobes, ils l'ont battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de se mouvoir.**_ _ **Elle en garde encore des cicatrices.**_ _ **On l'a amené à l'hôpital en voyant son état et ils ont découvert plusieurs fractures des bras et des jambes ainsi que des côtes cassées. L**_ _ **es médecins savaient ce qui se passer, mais sans l'accord de Lexa afin de témoigner de la violence de nos tuteurs, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.**_ _ **Elle s'en est remis trois mois après.**_ _ **Encore aujourd'hui, certains mouvements lui sont douloureux, voir impossible.**_ _ **Peu après cet épisode, elle a rencontré une jeune femme,**_ _ **Costia**_ _ **.**_ _ **Elle était folle amoureuse d'elle, ne voulant rien entendre quand**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **lui disait que cette fille était fausse.**_ _ **Évidemment qu'elle l'était, mais Lexa était tellement amoureuse transit qu'elle n'a rien vu.**_ _ **Jusqu'au jour où elle a découvert**_ _ **Costia**_ _ **au lit avec sa meilleure amie de l'époque, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de cette vision, une voiture la**_ _ **violemment**_ _ **percutée.**_ _ **Elle est resté dans le coma pendant un an.**_ _ **Elle a failli mourir à cause d'une histoire d'amour, Clarke, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir et elle n'avait que dix-sept ans,**_ murmura-t-il doucement, son regard devenant brillant de larmes.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à**_ _ **Costia**_ _ **?**_ _ **Elle a payé, j'espère ?**_ Répondis-je sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

\- **Anya** **s'en est occupé. E** **lle a tabassé** **Costia** **jusqu'à que j'intervienne. L** **a jeune femme s'est** **retrouvé dans un piteux état :** **elle avait beaucoup de bleus sur le corps, son visage était enflé, sa lèvre ouverte et** **Anya** **lui avait** **cassé plusieurs côtes.** **Peu après,** **Costia** **a quitté la ville, elle n'a j** **amais porté plainte contre** **Anya** **,** me détailla-t-il avec un petit sourire malgré ses larmes.

Je souris à sa réplique avant de prendre sa main dans un geste de réconfort. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, se calmant petit à petit.

\- _**Sache, Lincoln, que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Lexa.**_ _ **Costia**_ _ **n'a pas su voir la personne formidable qu'est ta sœur.**_ _ **Moi, je le vois chaque jours.**_ _ **Sans vous, je serais encore dans un enfer sans lumière.**_ _ **Je serais peut-être même morte.**_ _ **Je n'accepterai pas de me mettre en relation officielle avec Lexa tant que je suis avec**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **.**_ _ **Je l'aime, c'est vrai et je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux sans vraiment le vouloir,**_ ricanais-je en même temps que lui. _**Je ne veux pas jouer sur deux tableaux.**_ _ **J'attendrais de régler le problème de**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec Lexa.**_ _ **Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Lincoln,**_ finis-je de lui dire en déposant un baiser sur son front avec tendresse.

\- _**Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une personne comme toi, Clarke.**_ _ **Vous allez très bien ensemble,**_ me sourit-il avant de se lever devant mes yeux surpris. _**Tu viens ?**_ _ **Je peux sentir l'impatience de ma sœur d'ici,**_ ricana-t-il en me tendant sa main que je pris avec un sourire.

Nous descendions donc dans le salon de la fratrie et en effet, Lexa nous attend assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je souris à cette vision avant de me mettre entre ses jambes et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me rendre le baiser. Je vis une corbeille de pommes derrière la jeune femme, prenant appui sur sa cuisse, je tendis la main pour attraper un des fruits. Une fois ma mission accomplis, je croquai dedans avec un petit gémissement de plaisirs non dissimulé sous les yeux prédateurs de la brune assise sur le comptoir. Je souris en coin en le voyant, déplaçant ma main sur sa cuisse très lentement. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je souris encore plus en voyant le désir dans son regard. Le raclement de gorge de Lincoln nous fit sortir de notre transe. J'enlevais ma main de sa cuisse avant de me diriger vers le jeune homme, déposant un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Je vis le regard noir de jalouse de Lexa avant de jeter les restes de la pomme.

\- _**On continue notre séance d'entraînement ?**_ Lui demandais-je en prenant sa main, l'obligeant à descendre de son perchoir.

 _~ Fin du flash-Back ~_

Bellamy doit rentrer aujourd'hui, dans la soirée. Je suis incroyablement anxieuse voir apeuré de son retour. Lexa insista pour rester avec moi toute la journée. Nous nous étions entraînés pendant toute la matinée, avant de déjeuné devant une série. Après le repas, nous montions dans sa chambre, se couchant sur son lit, l'une en face de l'autre. Elle voyait mon anxiété et se releva légèrement afin de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux à ce contact doux avant de les rouvrir, la sentant s'éloigner de moi. Elle se leva du lit, alla chercher une petite boîte sous son bureau et revint à sa place, s'asseyant en tailleur à l'extrémité du lit, me faisant face. Je me plaçai comme elle, l'observant sortir des caméras de surveillance et des micros.

\- _**Octavia viendra te chercher dans une dizaine de minutes et ne partira pas de chez-toi tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité.**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **va m'aider à installer des caméras ainsi que des micros pour prendre en flagrant délit**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **.**_ _ **On suppose qu'il va chercher à se défouler après autant de mois loin de chez lui, c'est ce qui causera sa perte,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire fière.

\- _**Si on veut que ça marche, il va falloir que je le laisse me toucher, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Lui demandais-je soudainement, ma voix se brisant.

\- _**J'en suis désolé Clarke, mais oui.**_ _ **J'interviendrais avant qu'il ne te touche, je te le promets.**_ _ **Tu devras simplement le laisser faire s'il…**_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase la colère et le dégout la rongeant. Je le compris tout de suite, posant ma main sur sa cuisse en essayant de capté son attention. Une fois connecté, je m'avançais vers elle, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sais bien que j'ai décidé d'attendre, mais je ne peux pas résisté, encore moins quand elle est aussi tendue.

\- _**J'ai confiance en toi, Lexa.**_ _ **Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien d'énorme si tu es là pour surveiller. C**_ _ **e sera la dernière fois, comme tu l'as dit.**_ _ **Il ne me retouchera plus ensuite. Si je dois me laisser faire une dernière fois pour le mettre sous les barreaux, je suis prête et si ça dégénère, Octavia sera là pour m'aider à le maîtriser en attendant ton intervention,**_ souris-je d'une voix douce et sûr de moi.

- _ **Tu sais, je vous ai entendu avec Lincoln la dernière fois, quand vous êtes monté dans sa chambre. Il t'a parlé de mon passé et de Costia et j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dis concernant tout cela. Je voulais te dire que je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi également. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûr. Je comprends ta situation et j'accepte ton choix de vouloir attendre, mais sache que je t'aime, Clarke, du plus profond de mon être.**_

Je ne pus retenir des larmes de joie qui s'échappèrent de mes yeux, coulant sur mes joues. Je viens seulement de comprendre que mon véritable amour était Lexa. Je lui fis un énorme sourire avant de connecter une dernière fois nos lèvres, un peu plus passionnément qu'à l'habitude. Quand nous nous séparons, je pus voir la brune, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux encore fermé. Elle est tellement belle à cet instant. Soudain, nous entendons une porte claquée et des bruits de pas.

\- _**Aller**_ _ **sortez du lit les gonzesses !**_ _ **On a des caméras à placé !**_ Hurla la voix de Raven du salon. J'entends un petit gémissement plaintif, signe qu'O' vient de frapper la meilleure amie de Lex' à cause de son tact légendaire.

La brune ouvrit les yeux en grognant quelque chose du genre _« toujours au mauvais moment »_ sous mon sourire amusé avant de ranger son matériel. Elle récupéra les boîtes sur le lit, prit la main avant de nous dirigée dans le couloir afin de rejoindre le couple en bas.

Nous nous dirigeons toutes les quatre vers ma maison, dans laquelle Raven et Lexa s'affairaient à installer les caméras et micros avant de se retirer dans la maison de la fratrie. Lexa me donna un dernier baiser d'encouragement avant de sortir de ma demeure. Il ne restait plus qu'Octavia et moi. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu.

\- _**Alors, dit moi tout,**_ _ **O**_ _ **', comment tu as rencontré**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **?**_ Souris-je en m'installant correctement au fond du canapé.

Elle me sourit, heureuse du thème que j'avais abordé, avant de commencer son récit.

 _~ flash-Back ~_

 _( point de vue externe )_

C'était le soir tant attendu par Lincoln, il allait présenter sa petite amie à ses sœurs, Lexa et Anya. Un peu nerveux du comportement de celles-ci, il avait pourtant un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres, sa main emprisonnant celle d'Octavia. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme un peu avant que Lexa ne sorte de son coma. Elle lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de ne pas sombrer dans les travers de son métier de flic. Il se tenait responsable de l'accident de sa jeune sœur, il aurait voulu être là pour prévenir la brune alors que la voiture était en train de foncer à pleine vitesse sur elle. Ses souvenirs étaient encore très douloureux pour le jeune homme, malgré que cela datait d'un an à présent. Octavia lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement appartenant à Anya qu'elle partageait avec sa jumelle. À peine, la porte ouverte et le couple entré qu'une furie brune percuta violemment Lincoln, le faisant reculé de quelques pas. La jeune fille releva les yeux vers ceux de son frère avant de lui donner un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- _**Lexa, tu as dix-neuf ans maintenant, je pense que tu es assez âgée pour arrêter de m'accueillir comme ça,**_ murmura le colosse d'une voix amusée en serrant sa petite sœur contre lui.

\- _**Je vais avoir vingt ans dans deux mois, Link' !**_ S'indigna la jeune Lexa, relâchant son frère. _**Tu m'as manqué, c'est bien normal que je profite de mon grand frère,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- _**C'est surtout très drôle à voir,**_ intervint une double voix derrière Lexa.

Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la pièce, Anya et Raven, la meilleure amie de Lexa, depuis maintenant trois ans, observaient la jeune femme redevenir une petite fille en présence de son grand frère. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Anya. Raven, elle, était bien trop absorbée par la jeune femme brune à côté du géant pour vraiment faire attention. Leur regard s'accrocha l'un à l'autre et Octavia lui fit un petit sourire timide avant d'être monopolisé par les jumelles.

\- _**Alors c'est elle qui a**_ _ **volé**_ _ **le**_ _ **cœur de notre frère.**_ _ **Tu crois qu'elle est prête pour le test des jumelles démoniaques ?**_ Chuchota Anya dans l'oreille de Lexa qui s'en amusa en observant la jeune brune en face d'elle de la tête aux pieds avant d'assurer dans un énorme sourire empli de joie.

\- _**Absolument. Elle est intéressante.**_

Octavia ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter ses paroles, mais décida de ne pas faire attention et de lui sourire impétueusement. Ce que remarqua les deux sœurs, s'amusant de se trait de caractère qu'elles venaient de découvrir chez la jeune femme.

\- _**Nous verrons alors si elle est digne de faire partie de la famille Woods,**_ sourit gentiment Anya, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- _**Elle change souvent d'humeur comme ça ?**_ Murmura la petite brune en se penchant vers son petit ami.

\- _**Tu n'as même pas idée,**_ s'amusa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne d'Octavia. _**Ignores-les**_ _ **le temps du dîner, elles sont**_ _ **inoffensive,**_ ajouta le géant en prenant sa main, l'obligeant à s'avancer un peu plus vers la latina qui était encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Heureuse de te revoir, le géant,**_ taquina Raven en prenant Lincoln dans ses bras.

\- _**Je suis content de te revoir aussi**_ _ **Rav**_ _ **',**_ rigola-t-il en serrant la brune dans ses bras.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Raven se présenta à Octavia, avec un petit sourire séducteur en coin. Le reste du dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme pour le plus grand plaisir de Lincoln qui avait un peu peur de ce que ses sœurs avaient réservé pour sa copine. À table, Anya et Lincoln en siégeaient les deux extrémités tandis que Lexa et Raven étaient l'une à côté de l'autre à la gauche de Lincoln et Octavia, en face de Raven, siégeait à la droite d'Anya. Pendant presque tout le repas, Raven faisait du pied à la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre, sans pour autant interrompre ce jeu qui s'était installé entre elles. À la fin du repas, en attendant le dessert, Raven avait insisté pour parler un peu seule à seule avec Octavia sous la surveillance de la fratrie qui s'affairait en cuisine.

\- _**Alors, tu as quelqu'un ?**_ Demanda en première Octavia, souriant étrangement.

Ce que Raven ne savait pas était que la petite brune avait compris son intérêt envers elle, mais surtout qu'elle aimait beaucoup jouer à tous ses jeux de séduction. Elle aimait Lincoln, c'était certain, mais elle trouvait une chose en Raven qu'il manquait chez le colosse, un vent de fraîcheur. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an et elle s'ennuyait un peu à vrai dire, mais était encore trop amoureuse de l'homme pour le quitter. Surprise, Raven sourit en coin avant de répondre.

\- _**Non, je suis célibataire endurcis depuis que**_ _ **Miss**_ _ **Woods m'a**_ _ **plaqué,**_ lui apprit-elle en haussant un peu le ton afin qu'une certaine brune l'entend.

\- _**Je t'ai entendu,**_ _ **Rav**_ _ **' !**_ _ **Je ne t'ai pas plaqué, c'est toi qui l'as fait !**_ Cria la voix d'Anya à travers les murs de la cuisine.

\- _**Tu étais avec**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **?**_ _ **Who, chapeau,**_ rigola Octavia en plaquant sa main contre la cuisse de la jolie brune en face d'elle.

\- _**Je t'ai entendu aussi Blake !**_ Cria de nouveaux Anya avec un amusement non dissimulé sous les rires de sa jumelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes sur le canapé rigolèrent à cette phrase avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, un simple sourire sur le visage.

 _~ Fin du flash-Back ~_

 _( point de vue Clarke )_

\- _**Sérieux ?**_ _ **Vous avez flirté alors que tu étais encore avec Lincoln ?**_ Réagis-je totalement surprise par ce côté d'Octavia, sous le regard amusé de celle-ci.

\- _**Flirter est un grand mot, Clarke, mais je ne vais pas te mentir en disant qu'elle m'a tapé dans l'œil à cette soirée,**_ sourit Octavia avec un air de bonheur sur le visage.

\- _**Tu es heureuse avec elle ?**_ Lui posais-je, souriant doucement.

\- _**Plus que je l'aurais été avec Lincoln,**_ répondit franchement la petite brune en plongeant son regard dans mon océan.

\- _**C'est tout ce qui compte alors,**_ acceptais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Son contact m'avait manqué depuis le temps. _**Vous êtes dans de**_ _ **bons termes**_ _ **avec**_ _ **Link'**_ _ **?**_ Ajoutais-je dans son cou.

\- _**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Clarke.**_ _ **Lincoln a été très compréhensif, même si ce n'était pas facile pour lui.**_ _ **Il a préféré me voir heureuse avec une personne comme**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **que malheureuse avec lui,**_ me rassure la jeune femme en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fument surprise de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Bellamy. Je regardais l'heure, il était dix-neuf heures, pendant qu'il referma la porte avant de nous observer, moi et sa sœur. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, venant donné une accolade à son grand frère munie de son plus beau sourire. Je me relevais du canapé, m'approchant d'eux. Je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de Bellamy en guise de bienvenue. Il me sourit d'une façon perverse alors qu'il pensait que sa petite sœur ne le verrait pas. Je remarquai la grimace d'Octavia quand il me prit dans ses bras. Je lui souris, amusé, avant qu'il ne me lâche, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- _**Tu es venu rendre visite à ma fiancée ou à moi, Octavia ?**_ Retentit la voix de Bellamy alors que nous étions encore dans le salon.

Elle fronça des sourcils avant de se rendre également dans la cuisine, s'asseyant sur les bancs du bar. Je souris discrètement en me rappelant de ma rencontre avec Lexa et du moment où elle était venue prendre une bière chez moi. Je ravalais cependant mon sourire en voyant mon fiancé me regarder avec colère.

\- _**Tu te rappelles que Clarke est ma meilleure amie, hein, Bell' ?**_ Répliqua la jeune femme, la voix dénuée de sentiments.

\- _**Je sais bien, petite sœur.**_ _ **Je suis désolé.**_ _ **Je suis fatigué,**_ s'excusa-t-il avant de sourire. _**Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?**_

- _ **Je dirais une bonne semaine.**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **est en déplacement,**_ dit-elle, en haussant les épaules, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- _**Je lui est dis qu'elle pouvait rester dormir ici en pensant que tu serais heureux d'avoir ta petite sœur pendant un temps chez toi,**_ tentais-je, le voyant me regarder avec mépris.

\- _**Comment va cette chère**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **d'ailleurs ?**_ _ **Encore en train de fêter tout et n'importe quoi ?**_ Sourit-il méchamment. _**J'ai entendu dire que sa meilleure amie venait d'emménager juste à côté de chez nous,**_ continue-t-il avec un sourire sûr de lui, occultant totalement mes paroles.

\- _**Tu connais ma chère colocataire, toujours aussi énergique.**_ _ **Elle va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour sa santé,**_ _ **grand**_ _ **frère et en ce qui concerne Lexa, en effet, elle a emménagé avec son frère,**_ cracha presque la plus jeune des Blake.

\- _**Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.**_ _ **Elle saute encore sur tout ce qui bouge ?**_ Enchérit-il de nouveau, voulant sûrement faire sortir Octavia de ses gonds. _**On dit que Lexa est la même.**_ _ **Toujours en train de sauter sur tout et n'importe quoi, une vraie salope,**_ ricana-t-il d'un rire moqueur.

Je serrais les poings à sa remarque, la colère s'imprégnant dans mon être. Octavia réagit au quart de tour et après un magnifique « _tu n'es qu'un gros con_ » de la part de ma meilleure amie, elle se réfugia au second étage, claquant une porte des chambres. De son côté, Bellamy ricanait devant le pouvoir qu'il crût exercer sur sa jeune sœur. Il posa son regard de prédateur sur moi avant de m'approcher. Involontairement, je voulus reculer, mais mon dos heurta le mur de la cuisine, me bloquant contre Bellamy.

\- _**Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment.**_ _ **Pouvoir revenir chez moi pour profiter de nouveau de ma jolie fiancée,**_ répliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- _**Bellamy**_ _ **, Octavia est à l'étage, elle pourrait nous entendre,**_ _ **stp..**_ Le suppliais-je en essayant de le repousser, sans succès.

\- _**Elle entendra au moins à quel point je te fais hurler de plaisirs,**_ termina-t-il en déchirant littéralement mon haut.

Il me prit par le poignet, me plaquant contre le bar sans douceur, me faisant gémir de douleur quand mon dos entra en contact violemment avec le rebord. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi, il dé zippa la braguette de son pantalon, sortant son engin qui était déjà en érection. Je voulus vomir tellement cette vue me dégoûter. Il s'approcha de moi, me retournant, de façon à ce que mon ventre touche le bord du bar avant de déchirer mon sous-vêtement avec hargne. Je détournai le regard de la corbeille à fruit où il y avait une caméra, honteuse. Je n'avais jamais dit à Lexa les abus sexuels dont j'étais victime. Alors qu'il allait me pénétrer, la porte de cuisine s'ouvrit sur une Octavia encore très énervé. Elle se stoppa à notre vue, plongeant son regard désolé dans le mien. Je le détournais, ne voyant donc pas la petite brune se jeter sur Bellamy en le rouant de coups. Une fois libre, j'entendis la voix de Lexa hurler mon prénom. De honte, j'essayais de me cacher de la vue de la grande brune. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans mon océan avant d'intervenir entre Octavia et Bellamy. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite brune avant de relever Bellamy qui se tenait le nez en sang.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?**_ S'écria-t-il en fixant Lexa comme si elle venait de mars.

\- _**Bellamy**_ _ **Blake, vous êtes accusé de violence conjugale et de tentative de viol sur la personne de Clarke Griffin,**_ énuméra-t-elle tentant de se contrôler afin de ne pas le rouet de coups. _**Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utiliser contre vous lors de votre procès.**_ _ **Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat et si vous n'en avais pas, il vous sera commis d'office,**_ récita la jeune femme en menottant les mains du jeune homme derrière son dos.

\- _**Tu n'as pas de preuves, Lexa,** _ ricana-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. _**Espèce de chienne, quand je sortirais du poste de police, je te retrouverais et je te ferais couiner comme la salope que tu es,**_ sourit-il mesquinement avant d'être embarqué par un agent de la brigade de Lexa.

Celle-ci s'avança vers nous, Octavia venait de m'apporter une grande couverture, me couvrant délicatement tout le corps avec. La policière s'agenouilla devant moi avant que je ne vienne me réfugier dans ses bras. Elle caressa mes cheveux pendant que je soufflais dans son cou. En observant derrière la brune, je pus apercevoir ma mère.

\- _**Maman ?**_ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Lui demandais-je en me décalant de la policière.

\- _**Je suis venu te voir, mais l'agent Woods m'a empêché d'entrer dans la maison.**_ _ **Elle m'a tout raconté.**_ _ **Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir forcé à te fiancer avec lui,**_ commença à pleurer ma génitrice.

Ne pouvant supporter les pleurs de ma mère, je me levais doucement avec l'aide de Lexa et d'Octavia avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- _**Je ne t'en veux pas, maman.**_ _ **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir,**_ lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

\- _**Je veux savoir, Clarke.**_ _ **Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait,**_ me supplia ma mère, prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je détournai mon regard sur Lexa et Octavia avant de souffler pour me donner du courage.

\- _**Depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble,**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **est violent verbalement ainsi que physiquement avec moi.**_ _ **Il me battait depuis tout ce temps et je n'avais pas le courage de le dire à quelqu'un.**_ _ **Jusqu'à que Lexa ici présente m'aide à me débarrasser de lui.**_ _ **Octavia nous a**_ _ **aidées**_ _ **ainsi que**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **, une amie que nous avons en commun,**_ lui racontais-je, avant de me tourner un instant vers Octavia et Lexa.

Ma meilleure amie me fit un signe de tête afin que je continue mon récit. Je savais que je devais parler des nombreux abus sexuels, mais j'avais très peur de la réaction de Lexa. Je soufflais, résilié, avant de porter un regard désolé vers la policière.

\- _**Cependant, il n'a pas fait que ça. I**_ _ **l a aussi tenté de me violer à l'instant.**_ _ **Octavia est intervenu, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il abuse de moi.**_ _ **Il le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'on était ensemble,**_ lâchais-je d'une traite, les larmes coulant sur mes joues involontairement.

Je relevais la tête en tournant mon regard vers la policière quand j'entendis ses pas se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, je la retint par le bras devant le regard perdu et choqué de ma mère.

\- _**Lexa, je t'en prie, calme toi,**_ l'implorais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- _**Je vais le tuer.**_ _ **Il a osé.**_ _ **Pendant tout ce temps,**_ ragea la belle brune entre ses dents plongeant sa tête dans mon cou, serrant ses doigts autour de mes bras, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans ma peau.

\- _**Je suis là, Lexa.**_ _ **Il ne me fera plus jamais de mal à présent.**_ _ **Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais j'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais faire si tu l'apprenais,**_ murmurais-je à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux.

\- _**J'aurais dû le remarquer.**_ _ **Tu avais peur de revenir chez toi.**_ _ **J'aurais dû voir que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des coups,**_ dit-elle en serrant d'avantage les dents.

Ne pouvant plus entendre cela de la part de Lexa, je pris son visage entre mes mains, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je frissonnais en voyant la haine et la colère au sein de son regard émeraude. Elle sembla le remarquer et se calma instantanément. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, me foutant complètement de la présence de ma mère dans la pièce. Elle répondit au baiser doucement comme une façon pour elle de se faire pardonner. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sortir de notre monde et je tournais le visage vers ma mère et Octavia qui était en train de nous sourire. Ma génitrice s'avança vers nous avec un expression neutre sur le visage. Je me tendis à cette vision, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle déposa sa main sur ma joue, caressant ma peau avec douceur comme une mère savait le faire tout en m'offrant un immense sourire. Puis, elle prit dans ses bras la policière qui se raidit de surprise à son contact. Je souris devant cette vision avant de serrer contre moi les deux femmes.

\- _**Merci d'avoir protégé Clarke, agent Woods.**_ _ **Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour ma fille unique,**_ murmura ma mère à Lexa, ce qui me fit lâcher quelques larmes de joie.

Alors que nous étions encore dans les bras de ma mère, Raven entra dans la maison, se grattant l'arrière de la tête en nous voyant avant de rejoindre Octavia avec un sourire. Ma mère nous relâcha en nous souriant peu de temps avant que Lincoln n'ouvre la porte.

\- _**Lexa, il est intenable,**_ se plaignit le colosse en retournant dehors en courant.

Nous suivions toute la grande brune regagnant son équipe qui avait du mal à maintenir Bellamy. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme qui lui offrit un grand sourire espiègle. Sourire qu'il ne garda pas quand il se fit maîtriser très facilement par la policière.

\- _**Heureusement pour toi, je tiens à mon boulot sinon tu ne serais déjà plus en état de te tenir debout.**_ _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, les prisons regorgent de criminels qui détestent les violeurs.**_ _ **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage de savoir qu'ils vont te faire vivre un enfer.**_ _ **Le même enfer que tu as fait vivre à Clarke.**_ _ **Bienvenue dans le système carcéral, mon grand,**_ lui dit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende avant de le faire monter sans ménagement dans la voiture de police.

Elle revint vers nous, un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre les miennes avec ferveur. Tous les policiers autour de nous applaudir devant la démonstration de pouvoir de leur commandant.

\- _**J'adore votre style, agent Woods,**_ ricanai ma mère devant mon regard choquée. _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Clarke, les gens changent,**_ me dit-elle en réponse à mon expression.

\- _**Appelez-moi Lexa,**_ lui répondit ma belle brune en lui rendant son sourire.

\- _**Très bien, mais appelez-moi Abby,**_ surenchéri ma génitrice avec un sourire en coin.

\- _**Ce sera avec plaisir, Abby,**_ termina Lexa en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant à elle.

* * *

 _ **Alors votre verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? :) Le cauchemars de Clarke se termine ici :) Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire vos impressions :)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Moment Clexa et une surprise :-P**_

* * *

 _ **Bye le Clexakru :***_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ma renaissance

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! :D Et voilà, la fiction touche à sa fin :) J'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu partagé cette fiction avec vous :) On se retrouve à présent sur **Wanheda & Heda** ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Le début du chapitre jusqu'à " épilogue " est une sorte de bonus. Je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans le chapitre 3 sans qu'il ne soit trop long alors j'ai préféré le mettre ici :)

 **Chapitre 4 : Ma renaissance**

Un an s'est écoulé depuis l'arrestation de Bellamy. Le procès avait été très éprouvant pour moi, étant obligé de me replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux, mais heureusement, Lexa était là pour me soutenir. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs puisqu'Octavia et Raven étaient également présente. Ma meilleure amie avait tenu a témoigné contre son frère, Raven et Lexa également. Leurs témoignages, ajoutés aux caméras placées dans notre lieu de vie, ont fait pencher la balance. Ma mère m'avait beaucoup soutenue dans cette épreuve et notre relation s'était grandement améliorée. Tout ça était derrière nous à présent et je pouvais enfin me sentir libre et heureuse.  
Quelques mois plus tard, Lexa et moi avons décidé d'officialiser notre relation. Tout le monde en fut très heureux, surtout Lincoln qui nous avait suivis pendant toute cette histoire. Je me souviendrais à jamais du jour où on a dû annoncer officiellement notre relation à ma mère, Lexa était particulièrement tendue, malgré que ma génitrice nous est donnée sa bénédiction le jour de l'arrestation de Bellamy.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

Nous sommes attendues pour dîner et nous ne serons pas les seuls invités : il y aura également son nouveau petit ami, Marcus Kane, ainsi qu'Octavia, Raven et Lincoln. Anya ne pouvant se libérer à cause de son boulot de barman. Après quelques minutes de route, une fois arrivée devant la maison familiale, je vis les mains de Lexa tremblé à cause de la nervosité. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, caressant son dos de mon pouce. Elle souffla quelques minutes avant de connecter nos regards.

\- _**Lex', ça va aller, ma mère n'est pas un tyran,** _ m'amusais-je de ma petite amie qui eut un rire nerveux.

\- _**Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un tyran, c'est un dragon,** _ ricana la commandante avant de prendre mes lèvres doucement.

\- _**Je suis donc la fille d'un dragon, c'est plutôt cool, mais fait attention à toi, je pourrais t'enflammer de l'intérieur,** _ lui dis-je, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- _**Rassure-toi, fille de dragon, tu m'enflammes déjà,** _ ajoute-t-elle avant de sortir du véhicule sous mon regard rêveur.

Je pris la main de Lexa avant de franchir la porte de la maison qui m'avait vu grandir. Cette habitation me faisait énormément de bien, me faisant rappeler les bons moments passés alors que mon père était encore en vie. Mon regard se fit attirer par une pièce sur notre gauche où un piano trônait dans toute sa splendeur. J'eus un énorme sourire en découvrant que ma mère ne s'en était jamais débarrassé. J'entraînai Lexa dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, m'asseyant sur le siège afin de toucher les notes de l'instrument.

\- _**Tu sais jouer du piano ?** _ Me demanda la policière, agréablement surprise.

Je ne lui répondis que par un petit sourire en coin avant de commencer les notes d'une chanson que j'appréciais beaucoup. Cela me rappelait mon père, c'est lui qui m'avait appris à jouer. Mes yeux se fermèrent, une habitude que j'avais prise depuis des années, me laissant happé par la musique, ne voyant pas le regard amoureux et fasciné de Lexa. Les dernières notes de musique retentirent dans la maison alors que mes doigts s'arrêtèrent de jouer. J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis des applaudissements derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes, découvrant ma mère, Marcus, Octavia, Raven et Lincoln dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je souris timidement à mon auditoire surprise tandis que ma mère s'avança de quelques pas.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de jeter ce vieux piano. Je suis contente de ne l'avoir jamais fait, tu as beaucoup de talent, Clarke,** _ me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Merci maman, c'est grâce aux enseignements de papa si je joue aussi bien à présent. Il me manque beaucoup,**_ lui avouais-je en prenant ma mère dans mes bras.

\- _**À moi aussi, ma puce et saches que je ne l'oublierai jamais, il a était et restera à jamais mon premier amour,**_ murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille.

\- _**Je le sais et je suis contente que tu es trouvé quelqu'un a aimé de nouveau. Marcus est un chouette gars, il te mérite autant que papa,** _ souris-je, compréhensive en plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma génitrice.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire fier avant d'annoncer que le dîner était bientôt prêt. Après avoir demandé à ma mère si nous avions le temps, je décidais d'emmener Lexa dans mon ancienne chambre, afin qu'elle connaisse l'ancienne Clarke Griffin. Arrivée devant la porte, je soufflais imperceptiblement avant de tourner la poignet et entrée dans la chambre. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme avant. Chaque livre. Chaque meuble. Chaque souvenir de ma vie passé était encore dans cette chambre. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux d'émotions et Lexa me prit dans ses bras, le comprenant. Elle flâna ensuite à travers la pièce, touchant du bout des doigts les cadres contenant les photos de mon père et moi. Je vins me placer derrière elle, enlaçant sa taille de mes bras. Elle sourit, s'appuyant un peu plus contre ma poitrine en soupirant de bien-être.

\- _**J'aurais tellement voulu le connaître,** _ susurra Lexa en observant la photo de mon père me tenant dans ses bras.

- _ **Il t'aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié, souris-je à ma petite amie, me souvenant du moment de la photo. Il aimait les gens droits, loyaux et ouverts d'esprit. Oui, il t'aurait adoré,** _ ricanais-je en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la brune.

\- _**Ce n'est pas douloureux de parler de lui ?**_ Me questionna-t-elle après quelques minutes de câlins.

\- _**Non, plus maintenant. Je sais qu'il serait fier de ce que je suis devenue et je sais aussi qu'il veille sur moi, je ne veux pas le décevoir.**_

\- _**Oui, il serait vraiment fier de toi, mon amour,** _ murmura Lexa en se tournant dans mes bras afin de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

À peine, le baiser échangé qu'une voix forte nous interrompit depuis les escaliers menant à l'étage. Nous nous séparions en entendant Raven et Octavia, d'une même voix, nous dire que le dîner était enfin prêt. Un fou rire nous prit avant de descendre dans le salon, rejoignant le reste de notre famille. Arrivée dans celui-ci, nous pouvions voir que tout le monde était déjà installé autour de la grande table. Octavia et Raven l'une à côté de l'autre à droite, Marcus et Lincoln à gauche en face du couple, ma mère à l'extrémité gauche, proche de Marcus. Il ne restait plus que deux places, l'une à l'extrémité droite, en face de ma génitrice tandis que la dernière était à côté d'Octavia. J'eus un petit sourire attendri en comprenant que le plan de table n'était pas anodin. La place à l'extrémité droite était la place de mon père. Je tournais le regard vers la policière qui déposa un baiser sur ma main, telle une gentlewoman, avant de s'installer à côté de ma meilleure amie. Je la suivis des yeux sans jamais la lâcher jusqu'à qu'elle s'assoit. J'allai donc à ma place, caressant le dos de la chaise avec un sourire nostalgique avant de prendre place.

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Octavia nous raconta son travail dans la police. Elle venait d'intégrer l'escadron de Lexa en tant que chef adjoint au même titre que Lincoln. Raven s'amusait de voir sa chérie parler aussi passionnément de son boulot et décida alors de prendre la parole afin de nous apprendre qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau boulot en tant qu'ingénieur dans une grande entreprise. Ma mère m'apprit dans la même foulée qu'elle était devenu le chef de la neurologie de l'hôpital d'Arkadia, la ville qui m'avait vu naître. J'étais très heureuse pour elle et Marcus qui était également chef de la pédiatrie dans l'hôpital. Le reste du temps, Lincoln et Raven s'envoyaient quelques piques sympathiques à propos d'Octavia qui avait dû intervenir avant que Raven n'aille trop loin sous l'amusement général. Nous arrivons au dessert et je sentis Lexa de plus en plus nerveuse. Ma meilleure amie dû le remarquer également puisqu'elle m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis comprendre le pourquoi du comment avant qu'elle ne m'offre un grand sourire. Quand ma mère revint avec le dessert, soit un immense gâteau au chocolat, Lexa se leva sous la surprise générale, la mienne également, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Elle mit un genou à terre avant de sortir une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

\- _**Clarke, cela fait très peu de temps que nous sortons ensemble, j'en conviens, mais je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Je sais que cela peut être un peu rapide et je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais Clarke Griffin, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?**_ Annonça la belle brune avec un sourire si sûr d'elle que je ne pus que fondre.

Après tout, nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves l'une comme l'autre, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément, que je ne pouvais que lui appartenir. Je souris avant de tendre ma main vers elle, sous son sourire béat.

\- _**Oui, je le veux, du plus profond de mon être, Lexa,** _ avouais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de bonheur.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Si elle venait à dire quelque chose, elle en pleurerait de joie alors, fière, elle sortit de son étui la bague en argent avant de me l'a passer au doigt. Une fois cela fait, je l'admirais, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de me lever et de prendre ma fiancée dans mes bras. Je déposais avec ferveur mes lèvres sur les siennes sous les applaudissements et sifflement de mes amies et de ma famille. Une fois séparée, ma mère vient me prendre dans ses bras avec un immense sourire heureux.

\- _**Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie, tu mérites ce bonheur. Ton père serait très fier de voir la jeune femme forte et déterminée que tu es devenu,** _ dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je la remercie à l'aide d'un sourire avant que le reste de la table ne vienne me prendre dans leur bras, Marcus y comprit.

 _~ Fin du flash-Back ~_

Dans les bras de Lexa, j'admirais ma bague avec attention sous le regard protecteur de la brune. Elle embrassa mon épaule dénudée à plusieurs reprises et je ris devant son insistance. Je laissais de côté l'admiration de ma bague de fiançailles pour m'attarder sur la jolie brune, complètement nue, à mes côtés. Je lui souris tendrement avant d'attraper ses lèvres avec une avidité nouvelle que nous avions partagé la veille. En effet, nous avions enfin consommé notre amour après presque un an de vie commune. Cela peut paraître bien long, mais je ne pouvais pas me détendre sous les caresses de mon amante sans avoir exorcisé mes démons. Lexa fut très compréhensive, mais aussi très frustrée. Cependant comprenant mes peurs, elle avait décidé de m'aider, petit à petit, à me familiariser au plaisir charnel. Je n'avais connu que la violence et le dégout dans ma relation avec Bellamy et je pouvais à présent connaître la douceur et l'amour avec Lexa.

Les premières nuits furent très difficiles. Nous avions essayé, de mon propre chef, de passer le cap de la relation sexuelle, mais alors qu'elle allait me pénétrer, j'avais eu comme une crise de panique. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas l'acte sexuel en lui-même qui me faisait avoir des crises, mais la pénétration. Alors, à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, elle me faisait découvrir mille et une façon d'atteindre le plaisir ultime. Cela nous convenait jusqu'à la nuit dernière où j'avais besoin de plus, de la sentir en moi. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'aime de cette façon. Elle avait donc préparé mon corps à l'intrusion et au moment de me pénétrer, elle m'avait serré dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait, tout en introduisant un premier doigt en moi. Je n'avais pas mal, au contraire. J'éprouvais beaucoup plus de plaisirs avec les doigts de Lexa qu'avec l'engin de Bellamy. En voyant que je me détendais de plus en plus, elle avait commencé par des mouvements doux avant d'accélérer sous ma demande. C'est comme ça, nos corps rentrant presque en fusion dans l'autre, qu'elle m'avait amené à un premier orgasme qui fut également le premier d'une longue liste.

\- _**Tu es bien insatiable ce matin dit-moi,**_ m'amusais-je en déposant des baisers papillons sur le haut de sa poitrine, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

\- _**Je serais à jamais insatiable de ton corps, Clarke. Tu es le feu qui me consume à chaque instant,** _ m'avoua-t-elle avec un sourire lubrique gravé sur les lèvres.

Je souris à cette déclaration avant de prendre possession des lèvres de la brune puis ensuite de son corps entier. Nous nous étions rencontrés pendant des périodes noires de nos vies et maintenant, nous étions bien décidées à profiter de notre bonheur ensemble.

 _~ Épilogue ~_

Deux ans après la demande en mariage de Lexa, j'allais enfin vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis presque quatre jours et je peux assurer que c'est très long, mais la tradition le voulait, tradition qui portait les prénoms de Raven et d'Octavia. J'avais tenu à ce que le jardin de ma maison d'enfance soit changé en véritable paradis pour un mariage. Octavia et Raven avaient tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Allant de la simple disposition des bancs devant l'hôtel à la répartition du plan de table du banquet organisé ensuite. Même avec un enfant, elles restaient de véritables gamines, toujours à se chercher et à se prendre la tête. Octavia et Raven étaient les heureuses mères d'un petit garçon nommé Bryan et de qui Lexa et moi-même étions les marraines. Le petit homme était un véritable ange tombé du ciel : possédant des yeux d'un noir aussi particulier que celui d'Octavia ainsi qu'une chevelure mélangeant les deux couleurs brunes de ses mères, créant une teinte unique. Que Raven ne soit pas déçu, malgré beaucoup de choses que le petit avait hérités de sa première mère, il possédait également le caractère enflammé de la meilleure amie de ma future femme. Toujours en train de chercher à faire les quatre cents coups, forçant ses mères à le surveiller presque en permanence, mais, il restait tout de même un petit être doux et calme, un véritable petit ange qui faisait la joie de ses mamans, mais aussi de ses marraines. En parlant du petit être, le voilà qui me percute de pleins fouets alors que sa mère me peigner les cheveux.

\- _**Bryan, mon chéri, fait doucement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses,**_ ordonna calmement Octavia avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête vigoureusement, faisant voler ses cheveux sous mon rire attendris. Du haut de ses un an, il venait d'apprendre à marcher et malgré les quelques petits faux pas qu'il faisait, il était sur la bonne voie. Me fixant, il leva les bras devant lui et je traduisis immédiatement sa demande, le soulevant du sol pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je posais ma main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux sous le regard protecteur et attendri d'Octavia.

\- _**Qui aurait pu croire qu'on en serait la maintenant,** _ murmurais-je doucement en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Bryan.

\- _**Pas moi en tout cas, je n'aurais jamais deviné tombé amoureuse d'une femme admirable et encore moins avoir un si beau petit garçon,** _ répondit amoureusement ma meilleure amie en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa progéniture qui lui fit une tête choquée qui nous fit rire.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie, rencontrer une si belle personne que Lexa et faire ma vie avec,** _ ajoutais-je après notre fou rire passé.

\- _**Tu oublies que vous allez également attendre un heureux événement dans pas moins de quatre mois,** _ me rappela-t-elle dans un sourire en observant mon ventre.

En effet, nous avions décidé de fonder une famille et nous ne voulions pas adopter. Nous avions trouvé la solution de l'insémination artificielle avec un donneur anonyme. Lexa m'avait demandé naturellement de porter notre premier enfant, sachant que cette expérience serait plus que bénéfique pour moi et elle avait raison, comme toujours. Cela faisait à présent cinq mois que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux. Comme quoi, la nature est bien faite. La première à en être extrêmement contente, bien qu'étonné, fut évidemment Lexa qui était une véritable maman poule avec moi et les enfants dans mon ventre. Chaque soir, elle venait se coucher sur moi, collant son oreille à mon ventre avant de parler aux bébés. J'adorais ses moments-là qui, pour la plupart, se terminer en séance câline jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. La grossesse se passait très bien et ma compagne faisait tout pour me faire plaisir et je l'admire pour tout ce qu'elle fait chaque jour pour mon bien-être. Parce que devoir faire tous les magasins juste avant leur fermeture pour m'apporter de fraises dont j'avais envie sur le moment était vraiment adorable.

Perdue dans mes pensées, une main sur la tête de Bryan qui s'était endormi contre moi et l'autre sur mon ventre, ressentant quelques fois les coups de pied des jumeaux, je ne remarquai pas Raven juste à côté de moi, observant avec tendresse son fils dans mes bras. Je sursautai légèrement en la découvrant avant de lui offrir un sourire. Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me libérer de l'emprise du petit homme. À peine était-elle sortie de la pièce avec Bryan qu'une autre petite tête courue à toute vitesse vers moi, faisant rire Octavia qui finissait ma coiffure.

\- _**Doucement Riley,** _ souris-je à mon petit frère avant de le prendre dans mes bras comme je l'avais fait avec Bryan.

Riley était l'enfant qu'avait eu ma mère avec Marcus, deux ans plus tôt. Quelques mois après la demande en mariage de Lexa en fait. Elle m'avait avoué être enceinte déjà à l'annonce de Lexa, mais ne voulais pas nous voler la vedette alors elle était venue me voir après le dîner et nous avions beaucoup parlé. C'est juste après notre conversation qu'elle m'avait apris, de but en blanc, qu'elle attendait un enfant de Marcus. Que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. J'en étais extrêmement heureuse et avait pris dans mes bras ma mère avant de descendre vers son ventre et de parler avec mon futur petit frère ou futur petite sœur comme une grande sœur l'aurait fais. Je revenais presque toutes les semaines dans la maison familiale avec ma fiancée pour prendre des nouvelles de ma mère et voir si sa grossesse se passait bien. En effet, elle se passait très bien malgré son âge avancé, le bébé était en bonne santé et deux mois après son annonce, j'avais appris que j'allais avoir un petit frère. Après l'accouchement de ma mère, mes amis m'avaient surnommé la grande sœur protectrice en raison de mon attachement à mon petit frère. Ils l'avaient nommé Riley, j'adorais ce prénom.

\- ' _ **Larke ! Câlins !** _ M'ordonna gentiment Riley, sous le rire d'Octavia qui venait de finir ma coiffure.

\- _**Il t'appelle toujours ainsi, hein,** _ souligna ma meilleure amie en se plaçant devant moi.

\- _**Il n'a que deux ans, O', c'est normal,** _ ricanais-je en plongeant mon regard bleu dans le noir charbon de Riley.

\- _**En attendant, il sait comment obtenir tout de ses parents comme de sa grande sœur,**_ se moqua-t-elle arrangeant ma coiffure qui était presque terminée.

\- _**Ta vue sa bouille d'ange ! Comment résister,** _ lui répondis-je en secouant un peu les cheveux du petit homme sur mes genoux.

\- _**Je sens que Heda sera la mère sévère,** _ enchérit-elle en déposant la bombe de laque sur le comptoir.

- _ **Je sais être sévère, tu abuses là, O',**_ me défendis-je en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais me tira la langue comme une enfant. Quand je disais que malgré leur situation de mère, elles réagissaient comme des enfants. J'eus un doux sourire en voyant ma meilleure amie si heureuse.

\- _**'Tavia, enfant,**_ rigolait Riley en montrant la brune du doigt.

\- _**Tu disais concernant le prénom ?**_ Souris-je à la grande brune qui eut une tête dépitée.

\- _**Je ne suis plus une enfant, Riley,**_ répondit-elle tout de même à la tête brune avant de soupirer.

\- _**Ça, je ne parierais pas dessus,** _ taquinais-je avant de faire descendre Riley de mes genoux afin de me lever.

J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir de la commode avec intérêt.

\- _**O', tu as vraiment fait un travail formidable,** _ m'extasiais-je devant la coupe de cheveux qu'elle venait de finir.

\- _**Je sais, je sais,**_ se vanta-t-elle avant d'aller chercher ma robe dans la pièce d'à côté.

Octavia disparut quelques minutes pendant que je reçus la visite de ma mère et de Marcus. Quand Riley les remarqua, il courut dans les bras de son père sous le regard protecteur de notre mère. L'homme le prit dans ses bras avec un petit rire attendri tandis que ma mère vient se poser derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- _**Ma petite fille va se marier,** _ sourit-elle complètement aux anges.

\- _**Maman, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille,** _ m'amusais-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- _**Tu seras toujours mon bébé,** _ ricana-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia revint, tout sourire, dans la pièce afin de me tendre ma robe blanche. Je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde avant d'entrer dans la pièce adjacente, découvrant Raven qui m'attendait, assise sur le rebord de l'évier.

\- _**Vous avez tout prévus à ce que je vois,**_ raillais-je en m'avançant vers la brune.

\- _**Tu nous connais, princesse, on ferait n'importe quoi pour vous,**_ répondit-elle naturellement en m'aidant à mettre ma robe.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, tandis que je vis les invités s'installer depuis la baie vitrée sur mon côté droit. Je souris en entendant la musique significative et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Octavia, elle était mon témoin, mais avait aussi insisté pour qu'elle puisse m'emmener devant l'hôtel. Elle m'offrit un grand sourire avant de me tendre son bras que je pris avec plaisir. Nous marchions lentement en direction de l'allée avant d'arriver dans le jardin. Je n'avais jamais vu cet espace aussi joyeux et accueillant

\- _**Vous avez fait un travail admirable, Rav' et toi,** _ m'exclamais-je doucement, éblouis devant tant de rose blanche et de camélias. Mes fleurs préférées.

\- _**Il fallait que votre mariage soit aussi mémorable que le nôtre,** _ répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris tendrement alors que je tournais les yeux sur Lexa, arrivant devant le public qui se leva en me voyant. Lexa se tourna dans ma direction, un énorme sourire heureux et fier sur le visage et des étoiles pleins les yeux. À ses côtés, Raven n'arrêtait pas de fixer avec des yeux gourmands ma meilleure amie, ce qui m'amusai beaucoup. Je détournai mon regard de celui de ma future femme pour apercevoir Lincoln et Écho tout sourire. Il l'avait rencontré alors que la jeune femme venait d'entrer dans l'infanterie de Lexa. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et de fil en aiguille avaient fini par sortir ensemble. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Lincoln et Écho était une femme très sûre d'elle, mais extrêmement gentille. Ils allaient très bien ensemble.

Mon regard croisa ensuite celui de mon vieil ami Murphy et de sa compagne, Emori. J'avais rencontré Murphy au collège, mais une série d'événements l'obligea à déménager après nos années lycées. Je l'avais revue dans un café à Arkadia et nous avions recollé les morceaux. Il m'avait présenté à sa femme, Emori, la PDG de Memory Corp, l'une des plus grandes entreprises spécialisées dans l'art. Elle était très gentille, malgré qu'on dit souvent qu'elle avait un affreux caractère. J'adorais l'art et la peinture plus précisément. J'avais montré une de mes toiles à Emori, sous les encouragements de ma future femme, qui en fut éblouie. Elle me proposa donc de devenir son associé dans l'entreprise. Elle s'occuperait de la paperasse tandis que je devais assisté à des galas d'ouverture de galerie. J'adorais mon métier et avoir le soutien de Lexa m'aidait à prendre confiance en moi.

Au milieu de l'allée, mes prunelles rencontrèrent celles de la jumelle de Lexa, Anya, qui me sourit amicalement. Notre relation s'était beaucoup améliorée, elle était devenu une très bonne amie en plus d'être une belle-sœur et une tante poule. Tout comme Lincoln d'ailleurs, qui venait souvent à la maison pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Après tout, la fratrie Woods vivait dans le même quartier. Nous avions déménagé dans un quartier beaucoup plus sécurisé et calme que là où on s'était rencontré. Naturellement, Lincoln nous avait suivis et s'était installé dans la maison en face de la nôtre avec Écho tandis qu'Anya avait emménagé dans la maison à côté de la nôtre avec sa petite amie, Luna. Lexa l'avait tout de suite accepté au sein de notre grande famille et j'avais beaucoup sympathisé avec la jeune femme. Soldat dans la marine, elle était souvent en mer et dans ses moments-là, Anya était totalement ingérable, venant le plus possible à la maison quand sa jumelle était au travail pour s'occuper l'esprit et prendre soin de moi comme le lui avait demandé Lexa. A force de se côtoyais, nous sommes devenus amie.

Mon océan s'attarda un peu sur Luna, qui était dans son uniforme de lieutenant, tout sourire. Je le lui rendis avant de me concentrer sur Lexa en arrivant à ses côtés. Elle était sublime dans son costume noir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, ondulés à souhait et reposés sur ses épaules telle une cascade de chocolat. J'en eu même l'eau à la bouche en la dévorant des yeux. Elle dut le remarquer puisqu'elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire lubrique avant de passer par un sourire plus simple, mais tellement beau. Arrivée en face d'elle, Octavia se plaça derrière moi. Le prêtre commença alors la cérémonie.

\- _**Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui, pour célébrer l'union de ses deux êtres. Elles vont maintenant nous partager leur vœu,** _ termina-t-il en me fixant.

Je pris une grande inspiration sous le regard amusé de Lexa avant de commencer mon récit.

\- _**Lexa, nous avons eu à passer des épreuves de la vie pas toujours simple, mais nous avons fait face ensemble à l'adversité. Tu es devenu le pilier de ma vie que tu as souhaité être. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était de vivre un amour pur et sincère. Un amour sans conséquence. Un amour unique. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi désormais et je sais que le futur, notre futur sera radieux. Surtout avec nos deux petits anges qui vont bientôt faire agrandir notre famille. Une famille tellement atypique qu'il met impossible de m'imaginer sans. Tu m'as apporté tellement de choses, Lexa Woods et je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu as été ma renaissance, je serais ton futur.**_

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux, j'avais tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mais la cérémonie n'était pas encore finie. Elle souffla quelques instants avant de me regarder avec des yeux amoureux.

\- _**Clarke, je t'aime. Tu es devenu tellement importante pour moi. Tu m'as montré que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, mais une force si on trouve la bonne personne. J'ai trouvé cette personne et c'est toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a changé du bon côté. Tu m'as rendue meilleure, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et dans la même foulée capturée le mien. Je serais bientôt maman de deux petits êtres qui grandissent dans ton ventre et cela n'a pas de prix. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses horribles dans ma jeunesse, dans mon adolescence, mais j'ai commencé à vivre uniquement à l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Un heureux hasard, une bêtise de mon frère et je le remercierais jamais assez pour être aussi idiot,**_ ricana-t-elle en fixant Lincoln qui avait les larmes aux yeux, mais qui souriait quand même. _**Clarke Griffin, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, au-delà même de celle-ci.**_

Le prêtre fit signe à Octavia et Raven afin qu'elles nous donnent les alliances. Lexa fut la première à me mettre la bague au doigt.

\- _**Lexa Woods, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Clarke Griffin, ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?**_

\- _**Oui, je le veux,**_ murmurai ma femme, prenant l'anneau que lui tendait Raven avant de me le passer au doigt.

\- _**Clarke Griffin, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lexa Woods, ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?**_

\- _**Oui, je le veux,** _ répondis-je d'une voix cassée par l'émotion avant de me tourner vers Octavia et de prendre la bague qu'elle me tendait, la bague de mon père.

J'eus un regard vers ma mère qui me fit comprendre qu'elle était heureuse de me voir me marier en portant la bague de mon père. Je lui souris, les larmes aux yeux, avant de me tourner vers ma femme et de lui passer la bague au doigt.

\- _**Par les pouvoirs qui me sont confédérés par l'église, je vous lis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Que votre union soit bénie pour Dieu parce qu'elle est unique. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée,** _ termina le prêtre en souriant chaleureusement.

Il ne fallait pas plus à Lexa pour me prendre par la taille, me faire basculer en arrière avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je me retenais à elle, ressentant ses muscles contractés sous sa chemise. Cela avait le don de m'exciter énormément. Nous étions dans notre petite bulle et j'entendais à peine les applaudissements de notre famille derrière nous.

Nous étions, à présent, dans la salle de réunion dans la maison, profitant de la réception. Ma main n'avait pas lâché celle de Lexa qui ajouta son autre main sur mon ventre, caressant ma peau. Alors que nous nous dévorions des yeux, Octavia se leva et capta l'attention de toute la pièce avant de nous fixer avec un petit sourire.

\- **_C'est l'heure du toast alors je vais commencer. Étant témoin de Clarke, j'ai la priorité,_** se vanta-t-elle sous les protestations de sa femme. ** _Quand j'ai rencontré notre chère princesse, nous n'étions que des gosses portant des couches, mais malgré toutes ses années, elle est devenu ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme une sœur. Nous nous sommes éloignées pendant un temps à cause de mon connard de frère, mais le destin nous a réunies à nouveau. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais tombé et l'homme qui m'éloignera de toi n'est pas encore né parce que c'est une femme qui la fait. Je t'aime Clarke, tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir,_ ** termina-t-il elle en levant son verre dans notre direction. À votre santé à toutes les deux, ajouta Octavia avant de boire une gorgée de son verre et de se rasseoir.

Je vis ensuite Raven se lever sous le regard amusé de ma femme et de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt, il va falloir qu'on s'arrange sur cette manie que tu as de toujours vouloir être la première, mon amour,**_ rigola-t-elle, faisant s'élever un rire général. _**Je ne serais pas aussi larmoyante que ma femme ici présente, mais si je devais porter un toast envers un couple, c'est bien celui-ci. Vous êtes belles, fortes et unies. Je n'ai jamais eu une famille aussi belle que celle qu'on a créé tous ensemble. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connus et je vous partage toute ma joie, vous souhaitant également une vie longue, heureuse et remplie d'amour. Même si sur ce point, personne ici ne dira le contraire,**_ dit-elle en levant son verre dans notre direction, sous le rire général encore une fois. _**Je vous aime autant l'une que l'autre, même si Lexa est ma meilleure amie. Santé à toutes les deux,**_ termina-t-elle en imitant Octavia avant de se rasseoir.

Je souris à mes deux amies avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Lexa. Oui, j'étais définitivement heureuse, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais. C'est sur cette pensée que Lincoln et Anya nous proposèrent un slow en première danse. Ma femme fut la première à se lever, me tendant sa main afin que je m'en saisisse. Je posais donc ma main dans la sienne et nous nous dirigions sur la piste de danse, commençant doucement notre slow. Elle encercla ma taille de ses bras musclés tandis que je posais les miens sur ses épaules. Nous nous sourîmes amoureusement avant de se coller l'une à l'autre, profitant de ce moment. Je vins l'embrasser au même moment où différent couple s'avancèrent sur la piste, nous rejoignant. Observant autour de nous, je pus voir Anya et Luna amoureusement collé l'une contre l'autre, Lincoln et Écho qui se dévorait des yeux, ma mère et Marcus dansant avec mon petit frère, Murphy qui faisait voler Emori dans les airs sous le rire de celle-ci et enfin Octavia avec Raven et Bryan en train de danser et de rire. Lexa était devenu ma renaissance, eux étaient devenu ma famille.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Laissez vos avis en reviews :)**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Clexakru :***_


End file.
